Cardiovascular disease is a substantial burden in terms of morbidity and mortality. On the other hand, the development of therapeutic approaches involving stem cell transplantation or other cardiac cell replacement therapies have never been more promising. Understanding the basis for the development of cardiovascular disease and the pathophysiological changes that come along with it is a prerequisite to translating innovative therapeutic approaches into the clinic and requires basic scientists and clinicians with a deep understanding not only for the physiology of the cardiovascular system but also an understanding for the cellular and sub- cellular basis of cardiovascular disease. These two groups must, but frequently do not, share a lingua franca, owing in part to their lack of a shared knowledge base and experiences. Therefore, the major goal of this Training Program is to provide an interdisciplinary research and training environment composed of clinical as well as basic science departments where qualified Trainees can obtain in depth knowledge in all levels of cardiovascular research. The Program is a first renewal and refinement of the previous, successful Program. The program sets out to train 4 pre-doctoral and 4 post-doctoral students a year. The Trainers selected for this Program all have a strong background in clinical and/or basic science research and are supported by federal or private research funds. A strength of this Program is the diversity of research techniques employed by the Trainers and available to the Trainees. Research focuses range from single molecule biophysics to single cell and whole organ studies, small and large animal models of disease, and human clinical research trials. Trainers are grouped into four Research Focus Groups: 1. Cardiac Electrophysiology and Arrhythmia, 2. Cardiac Mechanics, 3. Cardiac Metabolism & Cell Signaling, and 4. Tissue Remodeling. Each focus group has a clearly formulated translational research focus that should help the Trainees to bridge the gap between basic science and translational research. The goal of the Program is to provide experiences and rewards sufficient to attract, retain, and propel trainees to careers as independent cardiovascular scientists.